She's Beauty, She's Grace
by Micah Gemini Fujioka
Summary: When an awkward incident at a world meeting causes one person to find out one of America's most closely guarded secrets, he (or she) couldn't have imagined the chain reaction it could cause, not only for her, but for the entire world. RusAme, FrUK, various others, FEM!America, OC Mexico, though not important to story.


-Chapter 1: Of Secrets and Micro Nations-

This whole mess could be traced back to when British explorers first came to America. The woman who had later been known as Native America knew that her time was running out, so she needed her beautiful blonde twins to be the strongest that they could be. She knew that the only way that her daughter could be respected by the white men, was if she was a white man.

And so, when the blonde boy with the big eyebrows and green eyes declared America his little brother, she didn't protest.

-

Don't get her wrong, America loved being a man. It had many perks, and she felt comfortable this way.  
>Well, most of the time.<br>But there are days like these, days when you have to realize that years of wearing a binder can take it's toll on your ribs at the most inconvenient time.

In the middle of giving a speech about the uses of superheroes to stop global warming (with some concealed feminist comments mixed throughout) during her turn to speak at Hungary's world meeting, she winced.

Other nations looked at her curiously as she paused in the middle of her tirade. Putting a hand to her chest, she attempted to take a breath, only to have a sharp pain go through her chest area. Gripping the podium at the front of the room to the point where her fingers were imprinted in the wood, she made eye contact with a worried looking Matthew across the room.

And then it passed.

"As I was saying," She continued in a voice that was high and irritating to most, but not unmasculine, and fake. Her real voice was actually higher and obviously more feminine. "The Hero would have an epic sid-"

"What was that, America?" She was interrupted by an concerned yet irritated England.

"What was what?" America replied, pretending as if nothing had happened. Nobody looked convinced.

"That. Just now. You looked like you were in pain." China said, folding his arms.

"Nah, it's nothin." America said, with a wave of her gloved hand.

"Are you sure? It could be something happening in your place." Denmark suggested, his usually cheerful exterior replaced by a small frown.

America's face momentarily lost its own cheerful expression. "I said I'm fine, alright?" Her voice betrayed slight desperation which she disguised as irritation.

"Erm... Perhaps we should go to lunch break." Hungary suggested awkwardly. America nodded, turned and quickly left the room before any other nations could so much as move from their seat.

"Oh, maple..." Came a quiet 'curse' from Canada, as he quickly and quietly followed his sister from the room, unnoticed by the others, except for one. Russia had a very uncharacteristic look of concern on his face, which left as soon as it appeared. He let out a childish giggle.

"The twins are behaving oddly today, don't you think?" He said to an apprehensive Lithuania who was seated next to him, receiving a hesitant nod in reply.

"Serves the crazy burger bastard right." Romano grumbled, but loud enough to receive a shove from Mexico who sat between him and Belarus, who happened to be looking after one of her older brother figures confusedly.

"Ey! It's not like I called you sho-"  
>"Finish that sentence, Romano, I dare you." The long haired woman growled. Romano leaned back cowering before her. Mexico turned as if nothing had happened.<br>"Anyways, what do you thinks up with him?" She said to Belarus, who shrugged.

"Probably something happening in his land. I can see why he won't want to tell the whole world." She said simply.

"You're right. I may go check on him later... After I eat of course." She said thoughtfully.

_

Meanwhile America quickly walked down the busy Budapest street, her hands in her pockets, and barely registering her surroundings.

"...fred! Alfred!" America stopped in her tracks, turning around to see Canada running towards her, small polar bear behind him, attracting a few stares.  
>"Al, what was that aboot? Are you okay?" He said catching up to his twin.<p>

America looked around. "I'm fine, bro." She said.

Canada raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It's not like I can say here." She said quietly. Canada nodded and the two walked just as quickly as before to the extravagant hotel.

-

Back in the meeting room, Finland was about to take his leave to go get lunch with Sweden and Sealand, when he noticed America's wallet innocently sitting at his seat. He picked it up with a small sigh. "Silly America. We'll bring this to his hotel room hm, Sve?" Sweden simply nodded In reply.

-

The first thing America did upon entering her hotel room was take off her jacket.  
>And then her suit jacket.<br>Then her tie.  
>Then her dress shirt.<br>Then her under shirt.  
>Then, with a sigh of relief, her binder.<br>'Wow, I'm lucky it's so cold in Hungary this time of year.' She thought.

Canada sighed after closing the door behind him. "I told you not to wear it for more then eight hours at a time." He said.

America rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath, savoring the ease at which she could breath. "Its not my fault... It was a 14 hour flight " she muttered. Pulling on a superman t-shirt, she sat on a bed heavily, staring at her still gloved hands.

Canada looked at his sister in concern, sitting next to her. "What's wrong?" He whispered (its not like he speaks any other way).

Yes, America loved being a man. But some days it was a bit too much. "I-I don't understand, bro... I've been doing thi-this for centuries.. Why is it so h-hard all of a sudden?" As her voice cracked and slipped into a higher feminine one, tears started to pool on her black gloves.

Canada put his arm around her broad shoulders and gently took off her glasses as to not let them get dirty.  
>"I want to do as M-mother said... A-and be strong. And re-respected..." She choked.<p>

"I know, Al. And you are. You're a superpower." Canada whispered, rubbing her back comfortingly.

-

Meanwhile, Sweden, Finland and Sealand entered the hotel lobby.  
>"Him, what number was America's room again?" Finland wondered aloud.<p>

"Oh, I remember! I hung out with him last night! He showed me his really cool DS game!" Sealand said, practically bouncing where he stood.

"Alright, Sea. Can you bring this to him?" Finland asked handing him the wallet. Sealand nodded eagerly, excited to see his older buddy again.

"Hurry back." Sweden told him.

"Aye, sir!" He replied with a small salute.

-  
>"I know... But s-sometimes I want t-to be me... Just Al." America whispered before shaking her head. "N-no... That's selfish. I have a w-whole nation, a-all my people, t-to look after." She said.<p>

"No. It's not." Canada said firmly, his hand tightening on his sister's shoulder. "You may be a nation, but you're also a human." At that, America gave Canada a look that clearly said 'no shiz, Sherlock' at which he rolled his eyes. "Which means that you are also an individual, who needs to think for herself sometimes." He finished

"Yah... You're right Mattie." America mumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking..." Canada started. "You should tell one of the girls." He said.

"What?" America asked (more like squeaked).

"You need a companion who can relate to you. As a nation, and as a woman." Canada explained.

America chuckled, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, you're right again... I'll think about it, dude... Maybe I'll tell-" She was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a young British accented voice.

"Mr. America! I brought your wall-!... Um..."

Sealand stood, frozen in the doorway. A look of shock on his face as America quickly stood. "Sea, I-I can expl-" she cut herself off, with a look of horror. She was still speaking in her female voice.

Now, if it had been any other 12 year old child standing in that doorway, things might have gone a bit differently. He would have laughed, said "your voice is funny!" And teased her.

But alas, it was not the case. The child, despite having the appearance and mindset of a twelve year old boy Sealand was almost fifty years old, and a bit smarter then most give him credit for.

Which is why, when the micro nation quickly came to the correct conclusion, he set the wallet down, turned, and ran.

"Wait!" Canada called after the boy. He stood to follow after Sealand, but looked back at his twin sister who had seated herself on her bed in a state of shock.

"Do you want me to go after him?" He asked, laying a hand on her shaking shoulder. America nodded, staring at ground in front of her. "Okay, I'll be back."

Sealand bolted through the halls at an alarmingly fast rate, to the escalator and into the lobby. A few other nations had collected there, making plans, discussing political relations, and some goofing off. Sealand quickly spotted his parents near the doorway, and ran over.  
>"Papa! Dad!" He exclaimed.<p>

"What is it, Peter?" Finland asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"I saw- America! He- She -Voice and," Sealand gestured to his chest spastically with both hands, filled with shock and excitement at his new discovery. "I walked and I saw-"

Sweden's eyes widened in realization. If Sealand had discovered sensitive or important information on a world superpower, it definitely wasn't something to discuss in a hotel lobby with nations and Hungarian citizens could easily overhear. "Sea. Not now." He said sternly

"But-"

"C'mon. You can tell us at lunch." He said, gently taking his adopted son's hand and leading Sealand and Finland out of the hotel room, and to a nearby restaurant.

Canada stumbled into the lobby a minute after the trio left. He looked around frantically. He gave a sigh. 'Not here... Alfred is gonna kill me.' He thought morbidly.

**AN: I apologize if the chapters are short, Im writing most of this on Google Docs on my phone, so it seems longer to me, if youre reading this on your computer. I have a vague outline of what I want to happen in this story, but I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism in reviews. i started this fic in the middle of winter break, so once school starts again, my updates may be less frequent, and I apologize for that.**


End file.
